


[OP][索香]Counterproductive

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 他媽的，他們是怎麼走到這一步的？瞬間，羅羅亞‧索隆的胸腔幾乎要塞滿對他這一生最大的勁敵產生了名為「同情」的慈悲之心，他不會把這歸類到侮辱，畢竟當一個癮君子已經進入到光聞煙霧也好的狀態，甚至極其稀有的示弱，殘忍如他也無法再多說第二個字。對，抽死你算了。「喬巴真的會殺了我的。」劍士爆躁的低聲碎念，考慮在三後重新點燃另一根煙，當著對方懷疑的目光中重新吸了一口，他一把扯過香吉士敞開的衣領將對方放倒在地，居高臨下的審視還在狀況外的廚子後，嘴唇堵了上去。





	[OP][索香]Counterproductive

Counterproductive

  

 

 

黑刀在空中畫了半個弧形，退去纏在刀刃上的武裝色霸氣，接著緩緩的收回刀鞘中，索隆一腳踢開失去意識的敵人，轉走向靠坐在船邊的金髮廚子，後者慵懶的叼著一根未點燃的煙，一頭金髮失去往日的服順得顯得有些毛躁，凌亂的蓋住大半臉頰，完美張顯了主人目前的心理狀態，彷彿剛看完一齣無聊的戲，整個人顯得十分沒勁。

 

看到他那頹廢樣子，什麼冷靜都見鬼去吧，索隆跟對方合力培養了三年多的職業怒火反射性的向上竄升，準備化作文字來好好問後對方，可視線一掃到香吉士纏滿繃帶交握的雙手與被紗布覆蓋的胸腹，原本幾乎要噴出口的尖銳謾罵又通通嚥了回去，只能以一聲嘆息做為整個連熱身都算不上的活動小結。

 

「噢，玩完了嗎？」香吉士故作驚訝的詢問，下一秒，原本還盛氣凌人的來襲者被人粗爆的扔下船，軀體就貼著他的頭頂而過，他聽到幾聲噗通聲，附帶幾不可聞的慘叫，始作俑者則黑著一張臉，陰森森的怒斥：「給我閉嘴，白癡廚子。」

 

大半個草皮都染上了血水，如果他們的考古學家在場的話可能會笑著說出：「搞不好之後能開出生長在屍體上的血紅色之花也說不定，真是期待呢」之類的恐怖笑話，原諒他從來都不欣賞那女人奇特的審美觀，畢竟他現在絕大多數的注意力都放在其他的事物身上，難聽的笑話絕對是最後考量的事情之一，甚至還排在魯夫的胃口之謎與娜美的欠款金額之後，誰叫兩者同樣深不可測。

 

決定晚些時候再來整理這團混亂──也許晚到騙人布跟佛朗基剛好回來──他收起三把刀，閉上眼睛靠坐在船桅旁貌似準備休息，內心則靜靜的倒數：三、二、一、────

 

「……混蛋綠藻頭，既然沒事就來搭把手吧。」金髮的男人如是說，他犯不著用上見聞色也能察覺廚子正在躁動的欲望，索隆幾乎都要克制不住嘴角的弧度， **BINGO** 。

 

就說了，菸沒點著。

你讓一個老菸槍不抽菸還不如要他的命，宇宙無敵白癡捲捲眉。

 

他睜開僅剩的眼睛瞪著對面的香吉士：「……喬巴知道的話會罵死我的。」

 

而廚子居然還有膽子問他：「為啥？」無辜的好像在這艘船上他是唯一一個沒有被通緝的人一樣。

懸賞單只是沒貼上去不代表不存在好嗎，白癡。

 

老實說他真的興致缺缺，不過船上的廚子值得他幹些蠢事，就為了看對方氣極敗壞的神情。

 

「為了這個。」劍士先生起身後走到金髮的男人面前，就著對方期待的眼神從綠色的腹捲裡掏出一只金色的打火機，他抓著打火機在他眼前虛晃一圈，蹲下身後推開香吉士不由自主靠過來要火的頭，無視對方的抗議，粗爆的從廚子的衣服口袋裡掏出了半包香菸，模仿對方的方式敲了一根出來啣在嘴邊，然後點燃。

 

一次深呼吸後香吉士憐憫的望著對方，默默的倒數：三、二、一、────

 

「咳、咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳───────！！！！！！嗚噁─────！！！！」

 

 **BINGO** **。**

 

原本充滿危險氣息的東海魔獸先生瞬間扶著欄杆，咳的像擱淺後又被魯夫毒打一頓的海王獸，金髮的廚子默默翻了白眼，算是受夠了這場鬧劇，沒好氣的在地上翻滾半圈，勉強用發麻的手臂往地上一撐，朝對方的的肚子重重踹了一腳，順勢將咳到正在干嘔的劍士踢回髒掉的草皮上。

 

拒絕承認這簡單的動作幾乎浪費掉他好不容易保存的體力，以及不過踢了一腳就讓他快喘不過氣的事實。

 

忽略重新襲上來的不適感，香吉士反到嘲弄起對方：「唉，真是，好好的菸都被你給糟蹋了……喔呀！混帳綠藻頭不錯嘛！我看你綠的很自然，乾脆就別起來了，我跟其他人說你的新志向就是就充當新的草皮吧！真是太完美了！佛朗基一定會很喜歡，完全不用修剪，會呼吸的草皮，很SUPER！」

 

幾乎要抽出秋水，羅羅亞‧索隆迅速的坐起身，氣極敗壞的低吼：「你小子！信不信我真殺了你────！！」

 

「不怕惹怒喬巴的話，你上吧。」聳聳肩，香吉士悠哉的補充：「不管怎麼說我現在都歸屬於他的『醫生職責』內，他會說先治療好再殺。」是的沒錯，這就是他們的船醫邏輯，棒透了不是嗎？簡直 **草帽** 到不行。

 

所以說這一船子的人智商沒被船長拉低，作風倒是學的一個比一個還草帽，真是可喜可賀。

他媽的，他都想問問那位姓特拉法爾加，名為羅的船長到底是怎麼看上他們這一船的神經病？

是因為都有Ｄ嗎，會不會太好講話了？

Ｄ也有分神經病等級的他知道嗎？

喔好吧起碼他現在知道了，呵呵。

 

同樣不想面對爆炸的小船醫，還在冒煙的綠髮劍士幾乎咬碎了牙才能把刀按了回去，撇了眼夾在拇指與食指間的菸，怎麼拿都有種違和感。

說不上為什麼，反正就是， _很怪_ 。

他拿過刀拿過劍，拿過槍也提過敵人的屍體，獨獨香菸這種脆弱細長的東西天生與他的手就是不搭。

那是長在香吉士手上的東西。

 

厚重的紗布下面傳來淡淡的鐵味，他們的廚子靠著船邊不動聲色的低咳。

他剛剛甚至只是歪著頭閃過迎面而來的刀刃而不是狠狠的朝偷襲者臉上來一腳。

「……操，他媽的。」

全怪那個愚蠢的捲眉廚師。

 

香吉士繼續咬著那根沒點燃的菸，難受的閉上眼睛，索隆盯著對方，沒把菸掐熄，菸草燃燒的味道飄散在空中，對他來說是種稱不上厭惡卻也從未欣賞的氣味，不及煙硝與殺氣的濃烈，要說清淡閒適，好像又完全擦不上邊，由他們船上的廚子演繹出一種不上不下的氛圍，要戰要和，全看那天的肺葉浸潤多少的焦油。

就說他們這種人怎麼可能會長命，他的肝跟他的肺。

他注意到廚子眉毛隱隱抽動，好一陣子後才開口：「……我說你小子，幾小時不抽菸會死嗎？」

 

完全沒打算睜眼看對方的廚子冷漠的回應：「從明天開始船上所有酒類暫停供應如何？還是乾脆就從現在開始？」

「提醒你，鷹眼訓練我用霸氣的時候是斷過我酒的。」索隆無所謂的表示，雖然，如果可以的話他完全不想回憶那一整段的痛苦歲月，重新體驗一次也不想。香吉士意外的「喔？」了一聲，索隆注意到他的手指不由自主的相互摩擦，顯然是憋的十分難受（ _缺乏鍛鍊_ ，他默默的評論），聲音卻很好的隱藏了這一切，（總有一天他要撕下對方虛偽的面具），廚子敷衍的開口：「嗯，喔，知道了，想必滋味十分美好，劍術白癡。」語氣間對於要開啟或接續話題的打算意願為零。

 

摸著後腦勺的短髮嘆氣，點燃的香菸靜靜落下了一些灰，好不容易順過那口氣，菸草的噁心味道成功讓索隆非常不索隆的開口念他：「既然傷到肺就先別抽了，混帳。」要唬過不會霸氣的人很簡單，可前提是他的傷沒重到能隱藏的地步，哪怕香吉士如此耐打不怕死的人這次都不得不聽從小船醫的要求，只是──

「啊啊，還是殺了我吧。」香吉士生無可戀的咬著菸屁股，痛苦的用頭輕輕往後撞擊牆面，他恨死造這一切的原兇以及不夠強壯的自己，距離上一次抽菸已經是二十一個小時前的事情了，除了睡覺以外他還沒斷過這麼長時間的尼古丁，他已經焦慮到一個新的極限，麻藥的效果依然存在，於是他也不能藉由攻擊綠藻順帶攻擊敵人來發洩，也沒人允許他進廚房，光一個下午過來憋的全身上下沒一根神經是好的，而喬巴的下的禁菸令起碼還有兩天半要過。

肺部傳來的灼熱刺痛感介於折磨與惱人之間，他唯一能做的事情就是靜養。

_靜養。_

這艘船究竟有幾個人能靜的下來休養還是個沒人要下注的賭局，起碼船長、劍士跟廚子絕對會輸到賣了自己都還不了債（那真的是一筆不小的數目，空島來回兩次都不夠的數目）。千陽號在海上微微晃動，而他是尾擱淺又觸地的魚，尼古丁是他的海水，他的氧氣，他的生命之源。

然而小船醫說：「你必須要戒菸！起碼在傷口癒合之前不能抽！」

他媽的。

 

「記得幫我找到那片海。」

「別開這種低極的玩笑，智障廚子。」

 

他的很懂如何惹怒對方，連鬼徹都不爽的在腰間低鳴， _我總有一天會砍了他，他低聲承諾，安撫同樣抓狂的夥伴_ 。不是不懂對方的點在哪，只是索隆還沒嚴重到一天二十四小時都需要酒精的程度（起碼跟人互砍的時候他沒有多出來的第四隻手能拿酒瓶），說不上是好奇居多還是其他什麼東西，促使他難得不帶任何惡意與諷刺開口：「沒有菸真的那麼難受？」

「……其實也不是沒有第二選擇。」

「啊？」

香吉士突然睜開眼睛，盯著他右手手指還夾著的菸，眼神置熱的彷彿索隆的右手是什麼稀有的高級海產，完美引爆他的廚師之魂。他想到上一次金髮廚子露出這種表情時，全船迎來了何其瘋狂的一場盛宴，他也難得吃下去的東西比喝掉的酒水還多，全歸功於那雙手，那雙平時總離不開打火機與菸的手。

 

半晌，金髮的廚子才艱難的開口：「就……別熄掉。」

 

他媽的，他們是怎麼走到這一步的？

瞬間，羅羅亞‧索隆的胸腔幾乎要塞滿對他這一生最大的勁敵產生了名為「同情」的慈悲之心，他不會把這歸類到侮辱，畢竟當一個癮君子已經進入到光聞煙霧也好的狀態，甚至極其稀有的示弱，殘忍如他也無法再多說第二個字。

對，抽死你算了。

 

「喬巴真的會殺了我的。」劍士爆躁的低聲碎念，考慮在三後重新點燃另一根煙，當著對方懷疑的目光中重新吸了一口，他一把扯過香吉士敞開的衣領將對方放倒在地，居高臨下的審視還在狀況外的廚子後，嘴唇堵了上去。

 

其實難受死了，嗆辣的味道，弄的他整個喉嚨鼻腔都極其不舒服，可當廚子一改過往的暴力與抵抗，幾乎是順從的，甚至帶上一點急切，放任他的舌尖在他口中交纏，拼了命似的呼吸，讓索隆當下就決定要從最初的不耐與挑釁，轉為侵略與攻擊性十足的親吻。

現在的廚子很容易缺氧，意味著很多事情他 **可以** 做，或者不做。

要知道，上次他強迫對方禁止自瀆，只被允許在他的親吻與頂弄下出來時，有多 _緊_ 。

那次的廚子，被壓倒性的欲望吞噬，差點忘了如何呼吸。

_很緊。_

 

他睜開腥紅色的眼睛，如同狩獵時潛伏的野獸。

灰色的煙霧從一張嘴渡到另一張嘴裡，焦油、尼古丁、還有隱隱的性張力，索隆能感受身下的軀體瞬間放鬆了下來，還有溢出嘴角的滿足嘆息，他從嘴唇一路啃到舌尖，當他咬住廚師珍貴的舌頭時，金髮的男子還沉溺在一口菸帶來的久違餘韻裡，未加抵抗，兩個想法盤據在他腦中──在敵人面前，你不該是這種順從的樣子，以及，如果你是這般順從的樣子，就要有相應的覺悟。

他很久以前就已經警告過對方了，挑戰任何一個有格調的劍士時，哪怕再細小的疏失都會衍生成致命的失誤。

_你就是學不會，對吧？_

索隆單手扣住了對方的下巴，在香吉士能發出任何聲音與評論之前，將對方拉進另一個以窒息為目的吻，幾秒後，廚子纏滿繃帶的手忽然抵上了他的胸膛，開始死命的推拒，力道根本不值一提。

他們都沒忘記喬巴的特製麻藥威力有多驚人，以及廚子傷的有多重。

呻吟都被他壓了回去，空閒的右手不規矩的向下撫摸，紗布與崩帶隔絕了他侵犯的權力，但那並不礙事，索隆能從其他地方上討回來，這艘船上只有香吉士有資格欠他債，在金髮的男人終於回神想抬起腿抵抗前，劍士粗爆的解開廚子的皮帶，無視於對方震驚的目光，緩緩的搓揉起那柔軟又敏感的部位。

 

喔，他不是多溫柔的男人，再者，這也不是獎勵，是對方拱手奉上的勝利。

喬巴真的會殺了他的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

索隆一邊控制對方的呼吸，一邊用手指折磨金髮的廚師，沿著柱身上下磨擦，粗爆且不含任何技巧，每一次他允許對方吸氣，都能獲得廚子氣極敗壞的辱罵。

然後他會收緊手掌，延遲他的高潮作為警告，直到香吉士學會他應該專注在什麼事情上。

享受死一般的痛苦快感，或者選擇臣服。

他知道廚子不會低頭的。

這才是遊戲有趣的地方。

吸氣──吐氣──吸氣──吐氣────合理與不合理的節奏，手又更濕了幾分，香吉士試圖弓起身子甩開他，都會換得索隆加重力道的鎮壓，當指甲輕輕的括弄微張的鈴口時，嘴唇堵的再死也擋不住香吉士破碎的呻吟。

溺水也不會比這更激烈了，也只有香吉士能承受這種玩法，他足夠強壯，哪怕傷痕累累也一樣。

香吉士的手不斷拍打他，舌頭試圖將他的推出去，卻被惡意的視為另一種邀請，而退守只是讓綠髮男人掌握更多主控權，沒有一種反應是被允許的，除了接受，他的欲望從尼古丁換成的氧氣，接著又更奢侈的變成了情欲，每一次他靠著呼吸來降低肺部傳來的壓力，都會引起電流似的快感，索隆的手掌佈滿粗糙的厚繭，與他平常碰自己的方式有很大的不同，當綠髮的男人轉而攻擊會陰部的皮膚，淫靡的搓揉起囊袋卻又掐住根部阻斷他的釋放，香吉士幾乎察覺不到自己在尖叫。

_實在太過了。_

他會在索隆故意緩慢移動的時候掙扎，卻又無法忍受他突如其來的加速，褻瀆他的手如同火焰，一點一滴沸騰他難以啟齒的渴望，太燙，幾乎燒的他無處可逃。

又一次被懸在高潮邊，香吉士篡著了身下的草皮，氣的想咬住還在他口腔中攪弄的舌頭，索隆掐住他的下顎，制止廚子的小小反抗。

那雙獸一般的眼神裡只剩下強烈的佔有慾。

噢，他會給他的，只是他會教導他習慣這種略帶疼痛性質的手淫方式，直到他們完成了各自的夢想，合葬在世界的角落，他都不會忘記的。

 

他放開對方被咬的紅腫的雙唇，看廚子大口大口的喘著氣，俯身在他的耳邊，低聲命令道：「射出來，廚子。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

水藍色的眼睛失去焦點，茫然的瞪著湛藍的天空。

 

索隆重新點燃一根菸，依舊無法習慣菸草的味道，他牽起對方顫抖的手，將香菸放在食指與中指之間，再好好的闔上，劍士給了還處在高潮後的虛脫感裡的香吉士一個無所謂的假笑，戲謔的說：「還敢抽的話，你就抽吧。」

 

「我真的不介意再來一次。」索隆邪惡的笑著，左手則不規矩的覆蓋在廚子的下腹上，上面還沾有他剛射出的白濁。

手掌下的身軀還在顫抖，部分繃帶在剛剛的運動中已經鬆脫開來，他們可以晚一點再處理。

無論如何喬巴都會殺了他的，無論如何。

 

 

直到好幾分鐘後他才收到了香吉士憤怒的答覆：「你簡直…差勁透了……白癡劍士……！」

 

只是那根煙卻死活也不敢放到嘴邊了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【懶的開車劇場】

 

粗糙的手指被夾在溫暖的內壁裡，他只需要屈起手指，揉壓廚子的前列腺，就能獲得一個被高潮逼到幾乎崩潰，渾身顫抖的廚子。

已經什麼都射不出來的陰莖，以及沒完沒了的干高潮。

幾分鐘之前他才因為長時間過度的刺激啞的嗓音放棄他的自尊，狼狽的求他住手。

索隆的反應很直接，他調整了一下兩人的姿勢，讓香吉士的臉轉靠在他同樣硬到有些脹痛的老二旁邊。

「諾、我沒其他的菸給你了，你抽吧。」他惡劣的表示：「什麼時後抽完了叫我一聲，我們玩點別的」

 

金髮的男人則憤怒的回了他一個完美的中指。

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 


End file.
